Don't be sad COMPLETE
by MysticFantasy
Summary: Bobby visits Jack's grave


**Don't be sad**

**By: MysticFantasy**

**.**

**.**

(Disclaimer: _I own no part of this movie or the characters. If I did I would keep Jack all to myself!_ )

**.**

**.**

Bobby weakly smiled in satisfaction as he stepped back to admire his work. It was early in the morning when he came to the cemetery to clean the spot where his youngest brother was laid to rest.

White stones marked the rectangular spot of the grave and the tombstone shinned softly in what little sunlight there was at the time.

"This is the least I can do for you Jackie." Bobby muttered kneeling at the end of the grave alining the stones in a straight line. "It's my fault that you're here in the first place."

_"Bobby, please don't start that again."_

Bobby looked up and saw the form of his youngest brother sitting on the ground with his back leaning against the grave marker, his legs stretched out in front of him and his hands clapsed together over his stomach.

_"It's not your fault. I told you what happened. It was my fault. Not yours."_

"You can tell me thousands of times Jackie but I'm always going to feel like it was my fault." Bobby replied.

_"Bobby, I don't want you to be feeling bad about what happened. It was my fault that I ran outside like that and got hurt. Not yours. I don't like seeing you upset like this everytime you come to see me. I'm not upset with you about anything."_

"Not even the Fairy thing?"

_"Ok maybe that."_

Bobby smiled seeing Jack smile.

_"But everything else that happened...I'm not upset at you about it. It was all out of your reach Bobby. Please, don't feel bad about it anymore. It would make me feel better knowing that you don't blame yourself."_

"No promises Jackie." Bobby said. "I'll try but no promises."

_"At least try. That'll be good enough. Mom told me you've decided to permenantly stay home."_

"Yeah," Bobby replied with a nod of his head. "I've been away too long Jackie. Time I came home to stay. Someone has to keep Angel from marrying Loco Ono and it might as well be me."

The familar laughter of his brother filled Bobby's ears and it made him smile.

_"You're never going to leave them alone about it are you?"_

"Nope. But I know that they would be good together. If Sofi can ever keep her mouth shut for more than a minute. She was already talking about having kids."

_"Poor Angel."_

"Poor Angel? Poor _you_. She was asking me if...if they could turn your room into a nursery."

_"You won't let them?"_

"I never gave her an answer. She needs to tie the knot first but I don't think I can let them change your room. It's still the same. I don't want it to change."

_"Bobby, you can change it if you want."_

"That's the thing Jackie. I don't want to. It's the only thing I have left of you besides the memories."

_"You still have all of my things. My guitars, my jacket, everything."_

"Yeah and I'm taking care of all your things but...I guess I'm not ready to let go yet. You're my baby brother and I want to hold onto what's left of you for as long as I can."

Bobby looked up and saw that Jack was now sitting directly in front of him with a small smile on his face.

_"You have reminders of me everywhere. I may not be around physically but, like mom, I'm around Bobby and I know that you can tell."_

"I don't know how but yeah I can tell." Bobby said. "I don't know Jackie. Lossing mom was hard enough but then you...I nearly lost my mind that day. Watching you leave us right in front of me. You died in my arms."

_"I'm glad I did."_

Bobby looked at his brother quizzically.

_"Bobby, I didn't die alone. Besides the thought that one of you would be doomed to the same fate as me, my biggest fear that day was that I would die alone. All my life I had been alone. Facing all of the dangers, threats and other things by myself. When I became part of the Mercer family and you guys accepted me as your kid brother, I realized I would never be alone again. When I knew I was slipping away, I was scared that I would go without seeing my brother's one last time. But you were all there when I left. That's what made me happy. I wasn't alone and I got to see all of you one more time. I died with my brother's at my side and I died in the arms of my favorite brother."_

Bobby weakly smiled as his tears spilled from his eyes. His baby brother was glad that he died in his arms with his only family around.

"I think I feel better now Jackie." he said. "All this time I felt so bad and...what you just said actually makes me feel better."

_"You guys helped me make my life better and more interesting. You guys were with me from the beginning to the end and that's what's important to me. That's why I don't want you to feel bad anymore Bobby. I have so many good memories of the times we all had together. Please don't be sad anymore."_

Bobby looked straight at his brother and saw the hope he held in his eyes.

"Alright Jackie. For you, I'll try not to be." Bobby said and saw the happy smile on Jack's face.

_"Thanks Bobby. For everything."_

"Back at ya fairy. I'll come see you again real soon. I'll even bring you those flowers you love so much Princess."

Jack smiled before he slowly faded from sight.

_"See ya Bobby. Love ya man."_

Bobby felt he should be sad but found himself still smiling. His younger brother's words still rang in his ears and it made him feel happy.

"Love you too Jackie."


End file.
